Red Lace
by lemonadelightwood
Summary: Jace and Clarys half naked encounter in the hall, and takes a turn, pleasing the both of them. Suck @ summary. Clace, LEMONS READ AT OWN RISK. Possible Femslash. Threeshot.


**This is my first lemon, so I hope this doesn't suck... At least not as much as Clary did.**

 **Im sorry, I didn't even regret that.**

 **This will be a threeshot, with possible IzzyxClaryxAline Femslash? Anyway, maybe if this chapter doesn't turn out to be too shitty!**

* * *

I welcome the burn of alcohol drain a path down my throat, my vision fogging slightly with the slowly increasing sloppiness of my thought process.

Isabelle lies beside me mumbling incoherently. I strained to here her and caught a few words stray from her mouth. "Sleep... Fucked up head." And then her eyes close and she dramatically rolls onto her stomach and passes out.

I take a few more swigs of vodka and set the bottle aside.

Lifting myself reluctantly I force myself out of the room downstairs to retrieve my bag. I left it with my pyjamas inside and I didn't feel like trudging around tomorrow with clothes I'd permanently stayed in over night.

I start stripping off my clothes on the way downstairs, unbothered that I'm not in my own home. Me and Isabelle were left in the house alone, trusted enough while Izzy's parents went out of town for the weekend and Alec was at Magnus'. Her other brother, who I'd had a slight crush on for years now, Jace, was probably out or with another girl.

I bitterly pushed the thought away and reminded myself to drink the rest of the vodka when I went back upstairs.

Down to my undergarments, of a red lacy bra, that exposes the swell of my breasts, and thongs, obviously doing little to hide the curve of my ass I shiver at the slight breeze drafting through the house.

I sling the bag over my shoulder and carry my feet up the stairs but when I reach the top the shuffle of feet across the hall sends a squeak of alarm from my lips.

"Izzy?" A deep, male voice growls, familiar to my ears. I shiver at the tone of it and look around nervously for something to cover myself with.

The only thing surrounding me is the cream walls and I hurry forward to Izzy's room, hoping to get there before Jace notices.

"Clary?" I freeze and his body collides with my almost entirely bare form.

His hands grab my waist and his eyes travel across me. "What are you- Oh."

My palms connect with his chest to find him topless in the darkness.

He flicks the hallway light on and I adjust my eyes to the brightness.

Standing before me is Jace in only his boxers and the a bulge through the tightness of them. My eyes stared far too long, examining not so mini Jace.

"Uh-" I snap my eyes to his face and remember my situation. "Clary, you aren't wearing much." His statement sounds like a question.

"I thought it was just me and Izzy." I move my hands from his chest and cover my own with them.

He removes my hands and pins them against the wall. "You're beautiful. Oh, God. Why haven't I said it before."

My heart flutters. I've only ever thought of him saying that in my dreams. Well, we also only ever got in these sort of situations in my dreams too. "I-I'm sorry."

He lifts his eyes to mine. "What for?"

"I didn't think you were in. Isabelle's passed out and your parents aren't here or Alec."

He ignores my statement and his breath plays on my neck. "I'm sorry, too." I'm about to ask him what for when he responds anyway. "I should've told you I've liked you for a very long time, Clary."

My breath hitches and the alcohol in that I'd been consuming slipped the next words from my mouth, "Jace, I really like you, too. I mean uh-" Boldness overcomes me as I trail my fingers down his hard stomach.

His lips collide with mine, dancing together. I press my body to his and dig my nails into his back before I pull away. "Let's go to your room."

His member hardens against my thigh and heat pools between my legs. "Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure. No, I'm not a virgin and I don't think you are either. You don't understand how long I've wanted this." I buck my hips to his, letting myself feel pleasure in the fact that I could feel how much he wanted this, too. "How much I want you."

A growl rips his throat and I feel the slickness between my thighs increase and my bag falls to the floor off my shoulder.

His lips move against mine skilfully, our tongues battling the other for dominance while my nails dig into the flesh of Jace's back.

He roughly clutches my ass before slowly, and almost gently bringing them part way down the back of my thighs before then aggressively pulling them around his waist.

His member lays against my core and I stroke circles with my hips hoping to find release in the friction between the two of us before I am removed from the wall and the kiss temporarily breaks of as I gasp in breathes to fill my lungs.

Jace pushes us into his room, locking the door and practically throws us onto his bed, placing me underneath him.

I relieve Jace of his boxers and place my hands on his massive dick. I stroke him fast and slow down when the juices start flowing out of him, while he moans my name continuously. I flip him over and lower myself down covering his dick with my mouth and twisting my tongue around the head, then I take all of him inside my mouth, gagging as I deep throat him. Whilst bobbing my head up and down I bring my hands up and down his penis at the shaft and still continuing with that motion he fists my hair and brings me down on him almost violently. The thought of me pleasuring him makes my pussy wetter, soaking through my thongs.

Still tossing him off, I nip lightly on his balls. "I'm gonna come, Clary." And I place my mouth again on his dick, as he comes into my mouth.

The taste is salty and I drink all the come in my mouth before tracing my tongue up his cock to the shaft and nuzzling the tufts of blond hair.

"Sit on my face, Clary." Jace demands and I agonisingly slowly crawl my way up his body, unclasping my bra on the way, making sure to rub my breasts on him as I make my way up, my nipples hardening with the contact.

When my chest is level with his face, I drag my tits over it and remove my thongs, throwing them over the room, then I sit on his face.

He grabs my hips, holding me still and inserts his tongue. He swirls it around my bud, and I groan in pleasure. He starts sucking on it and I almost scream, gripping his sheets with intensity. He sends his tongue through my folds and then he nips my clit and he sucks on my juices before flipping me and spreading my legs then inserting his fingers.

He starts with two and rapidly pumps into me as I moan in ecstasy and move with the rhythm. After not long of the repeated motion my sight clouds and I shout, "Jace, I'm coming."

"Yeh, come for me, Clary."

My orgasm sends my through a state of pure bliss, every nerve of my body pleasured. I let out a long moan, then Jace laps up my cum and drinks it. More flows out of me and I cupped my core and brought the juices to my breasts.

"Don't you want to taste more?"

Jace's eyes were more dilated, if possible, the pupil almost swallowing the gold.

He nips my neck and sucks on it, especially hard on my sweet spot and I lifted my neck for more but he moves down to my breasts. He tastes the swell of them and then latches his mouth around my nipple and begins sucking.

I incoherently moan his name as he twists it with his teeth then moves to the other, doing to same, whilst flicking and playing with the one he previously worked on.

"St-UH-stop. Please, Jace-UH-fuck me now!" I scream.

Jace moves to the side of the bed searching for something, when I stop him, "I'm on the pill."

He locks lips with me and enters his tongue into my mouth before positioning himself at my entrance. He teased me long enough so I rub myself along his length, letting him feel my wet pussy.

"You're so wet." He bites my already swollen lips and before I can tease him any more he holds me down on the bed, making sure I'm unable to move then begins pounding into me.

Our erratic breaths are the only things that can be heard over the slamming of skin and each other's moans of pleasure.

"DEEPER!" He obliged but it isn't enough so I grab his ass and send him into me as far as his length will allow... Which is a lot.

It takes all my strength to flip us over in my weak state but I manage to send myself on top.

I bob up and down on his member, riding him furiously while he meets me with strong thrusts.

We both come at the same time, our juices freeing together, feeling his hot seed spill through me.

I collapse on top of him in exhaustion, him still inside me.

"That was the best sex I've ever had."

I fall asleep, weakness overcoming me, to the bursting heartbeat of the boy underneath me.


End file.
